


The Storm

by sugaestheticss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern AU, No Plot/Plotless, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, pastel!armin, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaestheticss/pseuds/sugaestheticss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three of the 30 Day Smut Challenge: First Time <br/>A second part to my fic 'Calm' where Jean and Armin finally have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I am so sorry this is so late.

"Are we really doing this?" Jean asked, his knees on either side of Armin. They were about to have as for the first time, at Armin's suggestion, and Jean didn't seem to believe it was actually what he wanted.  
The smaller boy threw his arms around Jean's neck. "Am I going to regret having sex with you?" he asked.  
Jean scoffed. "Have you seen me? You're not going to regret it. I'm an experienced person, you know," he pointed out, referring to years before he met Armin, and had a boyfriend and a girlfriend that he frequently had sex with, before the girl realized she was a lesbian and the boy moved across the country.  
Armin huffed and frowned. "You don't have to remind me." He always got jealous when Jean mentioned his exes. It was irrational, but he was his boyfriend now.  
"Baby," Jean groaned, bodily falling on Armin. "Don't be jealous." He let his hand linger inches above Armin's dick. "Even though you are cute when you're jealous."  
He exhaled swiftly. "Are we going to have sex or not?"  
Jean picked himself up of of the blonde to grab his jeans off of the floor, still straddling Armin.  
Armin watched Jean, appreciating the curve of his muscular back and the way his arms flexed as he searched though his pockets. Armin leaned forward to press his mouth against the muscle over the other's ribs. Jean sat up, pulling a bottle of lube from his pockets. He opened the bottle one handed, leaning over Armin. He slicked his fingers in lube and used one hand to smudge a line of lube down his thigh. Armin's legs spread from Jean laying between them. Jean slid down so his head was in between the other boy's legs, and he can feel Jean's hot breath blowing wet against his cock. He licked a trail of spit up the shaft of Armin's length. Armin gasped a moan at the sensation, his fingers clutching at the bed sheets. Jean pressed the tip of a slick finger inside of Armin. Even with having done this before, Armin wanted to instinctively lean out of it. When Jean fingered him, he usually blew him too, but it was almost too much for him.  
Jean took the head of Armin's dick in his mouth and sucked hard, pushing a finger deeper inside of him. The smaller boy shuddered a gasping moan at the feeling of Jean's mouth around him and his finger working inside of him. Armin glance down to see Jean's head bobbing up and down, his mouth making wet noises around his cock, while he had his own hand around his pierce length, pulling up slowly. He moaned in appreciation of it all.  
Armin tangled his fingers in Jean's hair, pulling him farther down on his length. Jean slides a second finger in him, earning a small noise from the boy. Armin didn't think that Jean was going to fit inside of him, looking down at Jean slowly stroking himself. The most Armin had ever taken was two, and it was going to be a tighter fit than just a couple fingers.  
Armin bucked up into Jean's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. The darker haired boy's throat instinctively closed around his cock. He took his mouth off of Armin, leaving it wet with spit and precum.  
"Sorry," Armin panted, "I didn't mean to, you just— you're do good at this. I think you got better." He desperately wanted Jean to get his mouth around him again, or just touch him. The lack of sensation was making him almost painfully hard.  
Jean's fingers curled inside of Armin, hitting a bundle of nerves that left Armin shaking.  
"It's fine baby," Jean kissed the inside of Armin's thigh. "I kinda liked it anyway." He slid his tongue piercing under the head of Armin's dick, still thrusting his fingers inside of Armin.  
"Are you going to add another finger?" the smaller boy wondered.  
"Do you want me to?" the other boy responded. "It'll probably hurt."  
Armin inhaled sharply as Jean's fingers thrust into him quickly. "It'll," he moan and Jean's mouth took all of him in at once, "hurt more if we don't. You're too," another whimper bubbled from his lips as he gasped, "big."  
At the last word, Jean choked around Armin's length. He added more to lube to the fingers inside of Armin, and pressed another to his entrance. "Just relax," he whispered, coming up to kiss the smaller boy. "Tell me if it's too much," he mumbled against his lips.  
"Touch me," Armin whimpered back. He was painfully hard and without contact it was almost unbearable. Jean wrapped his fingers around his boyfriends dick and slowly pushed a third finger inside of him. He pressed his mouth against the smaller boys, just as he gasped. Three fingers was almost too much, but he knew it would help them both out when it came time. Jean moved his hand achingly slow, almost in time with with his other hand. Armin could feel himself stretching around the other boy's fingers. It didn't exactly hurt, it just felt hot and uncomfortable.  
Soon, Jean found a steady rhythm for the both of them. Armin's hand was around Jean's, his smaller fingers stroking him at a much faster pace. Whenever the darker haired boy's fingers pressed farther inside of him, he moaned loudly. Jean's exhales were coming out in moans and gasps. They kissed, feeling each other's uneven breaths and moans. Pressure was building up inside of Armin, and precum leaked from the head of his cock. Their chests and legs stuck together with the light sheen of sweat that had covered their bodies.  
The pressure built up at the base of Armin's spine made it feel like he was going to burst. He didn't want to come before Jean got his fuck Inside of him. "Jean stop," he panted, sitting up. "I'm going to come if you don't stop."  
Jean let go of Armin's cock and started pulling his fingers out.  
"No, no, don't stop that," he begged.  
Jean laughed against his skin. "I think you're ready, baby."  
"You think so?" Armin asked. "Good. But first, come here. I want to blow you." He sat up on his knees and beckoned Jean. He missed the familiar feel and taste if his boyfriend in his mouth. Even if he didn't get to swallow his come today.  
Jean stood up, leaning forward to brace himself on the wall. Armin teasingly swirled his tongue around His boyfriends dick piercing. Jean was almost instantly groaning, the hands on the wall moved to replace themselves on Armin's head. He wasn't so much pushing his head as he was stroking his hair. The smaller boy took all of Jean into his mouth, all the way to the base. He felt his cock got the back of his throat, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed hearing the pleasured laughter escape Jean's mouth.  
The darker haired boy pushed Armin's head, as if he could go any farther. "Baby, do you think you could stay like that for a second?"  
Armin tried to nod in agreement, but just him me around his cock, causing Jean to whimper. "Look at me, okay?" Armin looked up at Jean's golden eyes, and he tried to smile as much as he could with a dick down his throat. "Fuck," Jean groaned. "Oh, baby, you look so good right now. You like my cock in your mouth, don't you? I like it in your mouth. Fuck, you look so pretty, baby." His hands still pressed Armin around him, but a few fingers caressed Armin's hair. Armin sucked hard, his lips still around Jean's base. Jean's hands let go of Armin's head, letting him bob his head up and down, making explicitly wet noises as he did so. He fingered himself, three fingers thrusting inside of him as he moaned around his boyfriends length. He pulled off of Jean, laying on the bed, spreading his legs as far as they could go.  
"Fuck me, Jean," he said.  
Jean's breath stopped in his throat for a moment, as he dropped to his knees. He grabbed the lube again and opened it quickly. "Hell yes," he panted as he stroked himself a few times to properly coat his length in lube. Armin wasn't sure he was going to fit, even with all of the preparations.  
"Ready?"  
Armin nodded, although he wasn't quite sure.  
The head of the darker haired boy's cock pressed against Armin, and then inside of him. The noise Armin made sounded like he was sobbing, when he was really just getting used to Jean's size.  
"Baby, are you okay?" he asked.  
Armin's hands grasped at the sheets underneath him, pulling them all around him. "Just," he gasped, "just go slow."  
Jean's fingers dug too hard into Armin's hips, quivering with the restraint of not thrusting inside of him, while the smaller boy's legs rested on his shoulder. "Fuck," he grunted, "fuck, baby, you feel so good." He eased into him inch by inch, giving Armin time to adjust. "You're so," he moaned, "tight."  
"Sorry you can't go much faster," the blond frowned. He really almost was too big for Armin.  
Jean bent down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "Don't be sorry, this is great anyway. Plus, we'll get there soon. It'll feel better in a minute." He laughed. "We should practice a lot."  
Armin gave a short laugh. "Maybe we should."  
Jean bit Armin's neck and shoved the rest of the way in. He grunted and Armin gave a high moan, shuddering at the sensation. He looked up at Jean, now standing. His hair was a mess from Armin's fingers, and sweat coated his body, but Armin couldn't help but notice how great he looked. His stomach muscles and hands quivered as he pulled out slowly, until he was out halfway.  
"You can go faster if you want," Armin said. He wanted Jean to feel good. He also wanted Jean to hit that spot he did before with his fingers.  
"I don't want to hurt you," he argued.  
Armin shook his head. "I want you to do it." It was going to hurt, but the pain was slowly subsiding into pleasure. It was thrilling, and the pain wasn't all bad.  
His hand reached down to curl fingers around himself, stroking hard and fast. He whimpered at all of the pleasure flooding over him.  
Jean thrust into Armin, deep and hard. Pleasure swept over the smaller boy, pulling a gasping moan from his throat. He panted to catch his breath when Jean stopped.  
"Fuck," Armin gasped. "Fuck, do that again."  
Jean pulled out more, a pleasured smile and moan escaping him. "Yeah? You like that, baby?" His fingers released the smaller boy's now bruised hips as he replaced Armin's hand with his own. He moaned at Jean's bigger and familiar hands. They were more calloused, and with Jean slamming into him and slowly pulling out, he felt like he was going to explode. Jean was going a lot faster now, grunting whenever he thrust back in. He leaned down to bite Armin's shoulder, moaning against his skin.  
"Armin," he panted, just as he hit Armin's bundle of nerves.  
"I'm close," the blonde whimpered, reaching his hands up to grip his boyfriends hair.  
"I know, it's okay, baby. Hold my hand when you come, okay? God, you look so good." Jean's thrusts and strokes on Armin's length were getting erratic, as the smaller boy let one of his hands drop to tangle his fingers with the ones on his hip.  
"Come for me, baby," Jean grunted. "Please, Armin."  
The sound of his name moaned sent Armin over the edge. White flashed over his vision as he came over Jean's fingers and both of their chests, gasping Jean's name. He was almost sure the neighbors could hear them moaning, as loud as they were.  
When he recollected himself, Jean's mouth was biting into his shoulder, hard enough to break skin, while he came inside of him. He collapsed on the blond, partially slipping out of him. Come stuck to their bodies as they both shook with aftershocks.  
Jean lifted himself on his elbows and kissed Armin slowly. His hair was tangled and sweaty, and Armin doubted his hair was much better. He felt better than he ever had, as far as he could remember. From Jean's pleasured smile that quickly turned into a dorky grin, he knew he had succeeded in making his boyfriend happy.  
"That was amazing," Jean sighed.  
Armin kissed him. "Yeah it was. Although I think your practice idea was a winner."  
Jean clicked his tongue piercing against his teeth and grinned, leaning in closer to kiss Armin more. "Well, I can't argue with that."


End file.
